Christmas Time
by Shazbo
Summary: This is a three chapter story. Three different Christmas times for Molly and Charles. The first is Christmas in Afghanistan
1. Chapter 1

**Afghanistan Christmas 2013**

This was an idea to review how their first Christmas together would have been. They were not a couple but were definitely starting to have an awareness of each other.

Christmas in a FOB in Hellmand was like any other day. It was hot and you still woke on a military camp bed, in a sleeping bag, in a tent surrounded by snoring military personnel. Molly had managed to save her parcels from home so that at least she could imagine her family around her and the hustle and bustle of a Dawes' Christmas. Mum would be busy in the kitchen and the girls would be busy making sure the little ones are able to open their presents. Dave would normally be still in bed as he would have had one too many in the pub the night before.

Molly opened her eyes and could just see the green of the tent roof. It was quiet as 3 section were going out on a short patrol but the plan was for Christmas dinner served by Bossman and the NCOs. The entertainment was being laid on by 1 section for after dinner. Molly reached under her bed for her parcels. A new hair brush, some vest tops, new bras, some jelly babies and some Christmas DVDs.

The tent was getting noisy as the rest of the section were opening their gifts and there was lots of laughs as they enjoyed the different gifts from home. Christmas food, books, CDs, DVDs, underwear, toiletries and luckily there was no chocolate as most had been caught out during the first few weeks. The chocolate arrived melted, covering anything and everything in the parcels.

Captain James woke up in his private tent and had the same green tent roof. He lay for a moment thinking that with the time difference Sam would still be sleeping but Rebecca would be getting up soon to start Christmas with their son. Rebecca had sent Charles, Sam's list for Santa and it had included Lego, a race track, chocolate and the most important underlined gift at the top of the list had been a phone call from Afghanistan from his dad. This made Charles smile as his son was just a normal boy but it showed how much he missed his dad. They were buddies as well as father and son. They both had the same mischievous glint and zest for life.

Bossman lay back and also thought about his section and how they would all be homesick today. This was his fourth tour and he had missed the family Christmas in Bath but he also loved being on tour. Not exactly knowing what each day would bring but being with his section and his army family. It was his role to keep these twelve individuals safe and get them through the six month tour and home. This tour was different as he had started to engage his brain more due to a certain individual. A cheeky, impish Cockney medic. Initially she had not endeared herself to him as she had been mouthy and it may have been nerves but her jokes did not engage the section. Kinders had been concerned that the guys were unsettled that she would not have their backs. Fortunately they had all been proven wrong.

Molly Dawes was an asset to the section. She had shown she was gutsy, was an extremely good medic and had managed to engage with the local community. At times she did not listen and that gave him an adrenalin rush as he had to work to keep her in line. He found himself wandering to the medic tent to have his blisters checked and enjoyed her calm efficiency and her quick wit. Dawesy did not have a lot of confidence in her academic ability but she was street wise and definitely had a bright eager mind. He had also noticed that she had a great pair of legs especially in her little black shorts. Her smile was beautiful and she had sparkling green eyes. He had found himself watching her at times and had to prompt himself not to be noticed by the section.

"Boss," a Cockney voice broke into his thoughts. "Fingers sent me over with a cup of coffee and some bacon butties." He felt guilty as though she was able to read his mind from the other side of the tent.

"Come in Dawes." He called and Molly pulled back the tent flap and then let it fall back into place without knocking over the tray. She then turned and felt a blush spread warm her cheeks. Bossman was lying on his bunk, propped up by some pillows but his chest was totally bare. He was lean, brown and very toned. His hair was showing its tendency to curl and she wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through its brown thickness. Molly blushed some more thinking that if the Boss could read her thought then she was in trouble.

"Are you going to stand their gawping as I am really hungry?" Molly knew he meant hungry for the food but she wondered what it would be like if that hunger was for her.

Molly licked her lips with nerves and this caused Bossman to look directly at those luscious lips. "Where would you like it?" She indicated to the tray and Charles could not resist a bit of flirting.

"Dawes would you mind bringing it over here please." He slowly sat up in his bunk pushing the sleeping bag lower as he moved, revealing more of those perfect abs. Molly walked across slowly watching him with keen interest, wondering if he wore anything under that sleeping bag and licking her lips without realising and letting out a shallow breath. Charles realised this was killing him as if he was not careful he would embarrass himself by letting her know that he really wanted to pull her down beside him. This was getting to dangerous and not the sort of game he played.

Molly placed the tray shakily on his lap and got an electric shock as his hand reached to steady the tray. At that moment she looked into those deep brown eyes and was lost.

"Thanks Dawes. Merry Christmas." He took her hand as she released the tray and placed his lips against her knuckles. "Now piss off before I forget who I am and that I am your Boss."

Molly backed out slowly with a shy smile and hit her heel against a trunk. He smiled at her unusual faltering steps and sighed with some relief and regret when she finally left.

Later after an excellent Christmas lunch, it was time for 1 section to bring on the entertainment and he found himself tied to Dawes in a three legged obstacle course. He thought the morning had been tough but with her small but strong arm wrapped around his waist and her body leaning into his, it was torture. He had his arm wrapped around her slim shoulders and they initially made good progress but Mansfield Mike and Kinders tripped beside them and knocked them off balance. Bossman fell back winded with the hard ground but then felt a warm body land on him. He placed both hands to steady her and felt full body contact. He groaned and thankfully Dawes thought it was because he was hurt and not because he wished he could be somewhere private with this sexy lady.

Charles jumped into action and quickly got up and dusted himself down. Dawes did the same and laughed when she saw how dishevelled they were but realised Kinders and Mike had taken two other opponents out.

" Oi you tossers. We are not playing human skittles." The guys all started laughing and she turned to see Bossman smiling with his usual humour. The moment of flirting over and it was back to the usual section banter.

Christmas in Afghanistan was not the same as home but it was full of army banter and a lot of fun.

**The next Christmas will be Christmas in Bath which I have already written about but there will be a different twist to the day and the usual Molly/James attraction. It is has been great to find some time to get back to their story and thanks again for all the reviews for Sleeping Handsome.**


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas in Bath

**CHRISTMAS IN BATH**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far and it is quite exciting and fun to be able to take Captain James and Molly on their journey. **

Christmas 2014

Molly and Charles woke on Christmas morning lying on the sofa in Molly's home. They had time to have a lovely Christmas morning kiss before the family entered to open their presents. Charles had treated her family and the football tickets for her dad had been very spontaneous. Molly had never seen her dad lost for words. Charles gave her a beautiful necklace with an elegant diamond pendant.

Molly's home was noisy and fun. Breakfast was hearty with bacon sandwiches and great big mugs of tea and even Charles took tea over his usual coffee. The smile he gave her over his mug of tea while wearing his new watch was magical. Belinda caught the look with tears in her own eyes knowing this guy was different and he was going to really take care of her daughter.

Late morning Charles and Molly were packed and ready for their drive to Bath for the rest of the holidays. "Merry Christmas Mum." Molly hugged her mum just before she got into the car. Belinda had happy tears on her face and a huge smile.

"Have a wonderful time Molls." Belinda gave her another hug and added while Charles was putting the bags into the car so out of earshot. "He is definitely a keeper. He loves you so much and when he came to speak to us all he talked about was you." Molly face broke into one of her big smiles that lit up her eyes and made her so beautiful.

"Thanks so much for a wonderful Christmas morning and I will take care of Molly." He kissed Belinda on the cheek and continued. "She is my world." After some frantic waving from Molly and Belinda the BMW pulled away to continue the journey to Christmas in Bath.

….

The journey took under two hours with the powerful BMW eating up the miles on very quiet motorways. Charles had placed Molly's hand on his thigh for the journey and when she raised her eyebrow in enquiry had been greeted with a real look of her hunger that made her blush and have to look away. She kept her hand there and could feel his quadriceps moving under her hand as he changed gear and it was pretty distracting for her.

"We're here at last," she heard as they pulled up in front of Charles house and as he switched off the engine he kept her hand in place and moved her hand higher. He then turned and took her face in his hand with the same hungry look and thoroughly kissed her. When they came up for air he smiled, "that journey was quick as all I could think about was later and your hand." He smirked and knew that she would not have time to be nervous as she would want the day to progress so they could be alone and continue this.

"All I can think about is later." She confirmed and he smiled a deliciously wicked smile.

"My plan worked then. You don't need to be nervous as just know that I can't wait to get you up stairs to be alone." He smiled again and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "Time for lunch and all the presents." He moved round to open her door and then took their bags out of the boot to head up the stairs to the front door.

Charles took her hand and led her into the kitchen where his mum was taking the turkey out of the oven, his father was choosing between two bottles of wine and before they had a chance to say hello a fireball launched into Charles' arms. Charles returned Sam's bear hug. "Happy to see me then scamp."

"Gran said no presents until you arrived and dad you should see how many are under the tree." He squealed as Charles gave him tickles. He then looked at Molly with a smile. "There are even presents for you." He continued. His brown curls and big brown eyes were a replica of his dad and Molly felt her heart warm at the thought that this beautiful boy was part of her life.

"Cool. We might gonna need to start opening them soon." She called and Sam looked a little confused. "Need to ask Gran if we can open any before lunch."

Margaret James had put the turkey back in the oven, came over and gave both her and Charles perfumed hugs and allowed one present each before lunch. Richard James entered the elegant living room and gave his son an affectionate slap on the back and Molly a kiss on the cheek. Sam opened a Lego fort, Charles had a beautiful leather jacket and Molly received some beautiful diamond earring s that matched her pendant. She had tears in her eyes and received a firm kiss to her lips.

Christmas lunch was delicious and even though the dining room was elegant with the most gorgeous dinnerware, it was very relaxed with lots of laughter, lovely wine and the most wonderful warmth. Molly felt relaxed and happy if she felt a little overwhelmed she looked at Charles and was always greeted by a smouldering look that said he could not wait for later. How could one man be that wicked and warm all at the same time?

Molly, Charles and Sam cleared the dishes which was quick with the large dish washer but fun with Sam trying to put soap bubbles on his dad and Molly's nose. They opened the rest of the presents during the afternoon with Molly receiving perfume, a lovely jumper and an ipad mini for skyping when she away. Charles was down on the floor building the Lego fort with Sam and Molly could not work out who was having the most fun.

Molly thought back to last Christmas when she only know Charles such a short time and was starting to have the most lustful feelings for him especially when he stripped off just to combats when he was doing weights. He had confessed that he had seen her looking and had done it deliberately as he loved when he caught her watching him. Molly was so entranced in her thoughts that she did not realise Margaret had sat down beside her and was offering her a coffee. Molly looked up a little guilty as her thoughts had started to get a little x rated about Charles and she started to blush. When she darted her eyes to the left to see if he had noticed she got a hot look back that made her blush more.

"Thanks." She said to Margaret while taking the coffee with slightly shaky hands.

"Dad when is it time for singing." Sam asked as Margaret explained that karaoke was an important part of a James family Christmas. Molly groaned as knew she could only hold a note or two. Down the hall they went into the family room which consisted of soft woven sofas, with big comfy cushions, a large screen, projector, various game stations and a state of the art karaoke machine. Charles set up the screen and got the mics ready while Sam got a piece of paper to start writing down song requests.

Molly smiled and smiled and even though she had trouble holding a tune it did not matter. The James family all had fine voices and Sam was an extrovert like his father when he took the mic and performed.

"Charles took part in every stage production at school." Margaret added as Charles and Sam sang a duet. "I thought he might have gone for a career on the stage until his love for the army kicked in."

When the song finished Bossman came over as he had moved to using a head mic like the ones they wore in Afghanistan. He took Molly's hand and pulled her up. "Time for us to sing our song," he said and it took Molly a moment to realise he meant the duet from tour. The music began to play and the words came on the screen and he began. Molly was nervous at first but this time she could sing knowing that her feelings were out in the open and reciprocated. As the song was nearing the last verse Bossman reached into his pocket and dropped to one knee. He opened a ring box and continued to sing.

"So don't misunderstand me

When I ask you to marry me

Because I need you beside me

For our future to begin."

He smiled and it lit up his whole face and begging her to say yes. Molly nodded and threw herself into his arms as the rest of the room clapped and squealed with delight.

"Thank you my darling," he whispered in her ears. "It can be whenever you're ready but just knowing your all mine." He hugged her tight and swung her round.

"Oh Sir." She whispered back. "I will always obey your every order." She cheekily replied and he smiled at her with a mock stern Boss expression and then gave her a delicious kiss.

…

Much later snuggled against Charles after the most exquisite sex she had ever had, Molly could not get enough of just being able to run her hands down his long back and gentle follow the firm curve of his butt.

"You would never know the lustful thoughts I had watching you in those low slung combats with your wide stance and crossed arms when giving orders last Christmas." She confessed but this time being able to give into that temptation. "I just wanted to put one arm around your neck and pull you down for a long kiss and then wrap my legs around you while feeling how hard you were for me." She continued to confess while continuing to follow the curve of his butt.

"Molly, " He groaned. "You can't give my images like that and then not put them into action. You might gonna need to do what you said for real." He pulled her close and she could feel how ready he was for her.

"Thought you would never ask, Boss." And with that she played out those thoughts and felt the most heartfelt groan from her Bossman.

"I love how you always follow orders, Molly!"

Molly had never been happier and knew when she heard Charles' rhythmic breathing later that she had come a long way and had never been happier than sharing Christmas in Bath with this wonderful man, on the start of their future together.

**Thank you for all the reviews and there is one more chapter to follow with Christmas 2015 with their twins.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHRISTMAS WITH THE GIRLS**

**Molly and Charles are having their first Christmas with their twin girls. Their first Christmas as a family. Thank you for all the lovely reviews.**

Christmas 2015

2015 had been an eventful year with Charles going to rescue Bashira from Afghanistan, getting married to his darling Molly in Cyprus and the recent birth in August of their beautiful girls. Katie, the eldest was feisty like her mum and let the world know she was here. Lily was more like Charles, quite laid back but could be determined when needed. Lily was the stickler for routine and if her feed was late then she definitely let you know about it.

Sam adored his little sisters and took his role as big brother with great importance. When Gran Margaret looked after the girls then he knew their routine and made sure it was stuck to with military precision. He definitely was very like his father, tall with curly brown hair and eyes. Katie and Lily smiled and laughed when their brother tickled their tummies.

Molly could not believe the difference a year made. Last Christmas had been wonderful in Bath, getting engaged to her Bossman and now they were married and a family of five. Rebecca had relented to allow Sam to start Christmas day with them and then he would go to his mum's late afternoon.

Bossman was upstairs with all three of the children, organising bath time and Molly could hear the giggles from Sam and the peals of laughter from Charles. His laugh was always so spontaneous and infectious.

"I hope the children are having their baths?," She called at the foot of the stairs.

A curly head looked around the banister with an earnest look but with a broad grin. "The girls are nearly finished but they keep splashing water everywhere. Dad says Gran is going to string him up if he causes a leak on her precious dining room ceiling."

"I agree with Gran," She smiled at Sam. "Tell your dad that the real Boss says he had better get that bathroom looking as good as new after he finishes."

Sam ran off to relay that information to his dad and Molly smiled that there would be retribution later from Bossman after calling herself Boss. The best thing was that Molly liked the way Bossman dished out his retribution.

…..

Later all the children were tucked up in bed with a carrot for Rudolph, a mince pie and glass of milk for Santa. Charles snuggled up next to Molly on the large sofa and yawned and stretched out his long legs. He had his arms lazily around Molly and when he felt her relax against him he went on the attack.

He gently leaned into Molly and began slow kisses along her neck. He heard her deep moan and her arms gently reach up into his curls. He trailed kisses further up to her ear and stroked his tongue around. He heard her longer deep moan and then he feathered kisses further along her jaw line and used his tongue to stroke around her lips very sensually. Molly was on fire and pulled his head down to meet her urgent lips but Bossman pulled back and continued to feather kisses along her jaw line to her other ear.

"Boss, your killing me." She tried to pull his lips to hers. "I need you to kiss me ….now." She emphasised with a further pull on his curls.

"Glad you remembered who the Boss is," he whispered and then gave her her wish. He went in deep with his tongue and circled her mouth. Charles had not realised how turned on he was as this time he groaned as Molly met his tongue with her own and set up a duel.

Charles had her naked in a short space of time and he was glad that his parent s had moved to the garden flat and given them use of the house. Much later they lay entwined on the sofa gently touching and stroking as could not bear to be parted. There was suddenly an interruption when the baby monitor let out a small cry and Charles smiled as he reached for his t –shirt.

"Those girls have finally got their timing right." He said very pleased with himself as he pulled on his trousers. "They have finally been listening to their daddy when I tell them mummy and daddy need time together for long cuddles."

"Well done Boss." Molly kissed his lips while she got herself dressed. "You better go and get our noisy girls or they will have Sam up and he needs his sleep before Santa arrives."

Charles took the stairs two at a time and he was able to see both his girls were wide awake and ready for a feed. He put on the small night light and lifted first Katie and then Lily. He found Molly propped on their bed and with pillows ready for the girls. As he approached she undid her bra and got her breast s ready for the girls. The girls latched on quickly as they were very hungry and Charles climbed in behind Molly and he had already removed his jumper as he liked to feel skin to skin with his wife as she fed their girls. Molly snuggled back into Charles and felt his arms envelope them all and she felt so comfortable, safe and contented with her family.

…

Christmas Day started early after the girls had been fed and Sam had woken and opened his stocking. They went downstairs and Margaret and Richard had made a pot of tea and coffee and taken it through to the sitting room. Charles placed the girls in their baby bouncers and the serious business of present opening could begin.

Sam received Star Wars lego, books, games and clothes and chocolate. The girls received a few new toys, new teddies that were larger than them and many beautiful clothes. Molly received a diamond eternity ring that matched her engagement and wedding ring and a new lap top for starting university later in the year. Charles received a new phone, some new soft jumpers that Molly knew she would enjoy helping him out of and other clothes.

Her family were due to arrive on Boxing Day as Charles had hired a car for gran and though he had wanted to buy a car for the family. Belinda had said not at the moment as they were happy just to hire one as they needed as she thought a car might be too much temptation for Dave. He would probably sell it for drinking money and it was better not to put temptation in his path as he was doing very well at the moment.

Margaret and Molly made dinner while the men kept the babies entertained. Dinner was wonderful and though Molly did not have any alcohol she still raised a toast with a glass of alcohol free bubbles.

The family moved into the large sitting room after dinner and with the roaring fire they drank coffee, ate some chocolates and watched a film. Unfortunately mid afternoon came too quickly and it was time for Sam to go and spend the rest of his Christmas day with Rebecca and Simon, her new husband. Though they would never be great friends, Rebecca and Molly had reached an understanding and she knew that Sam would be super excited when Rebecca told him that she was expecting. He was a fantastic big brother.

Margaret and Richard departed late afternoon as they were meeting friends for a drink but Molly knew that they were giving time for her, Charles and the girls to have some Christmas family time on their own.

…

Later Molly was snuggled into Charles as they lay in bed, the television was on with a Christmas film but Charles could hear Molly's gentle breathing indicating sleep. He stroked her hair and gently placed a kiss to the top of her head. He was bursting with how happy this wonderful lady has made him. He had never loved Christmas as much as now. During his tours in Afghanistan he had not been bothered to miss Christmas as home. He loved seeing Sam at Christmas but it was all different with Molly, Sam and the girls. He was home and as he drew her closer, he knew he did not want to be anywhere but here ….. now.

**Hope you all enjoyed as it is a bit of fluff but we all need a little at this time of the year. Please review and will continue with different one shots and possible another longer story. Happy New Year all Our Girl fans! **


End file.
